You Make Me Better
by Meredith Trainor
Summary: Product of Relient K's awesomeness. A Marauder-Era songfic full of SBRL puppy love. It is the middle of the night, and something is picking at Sirius's mind. Could it be that he doesn't deserve someone like Remus? And what does Remus feel, exactly?


You Make me Better

A/Note: Attention! This is a Remus/Sirius oneshot that might just become a double, if anyone likes it enough to review that way. For those of you waiting for another installment of my Drarry fic, jAILED, just hold tight, because this story's been on hiatus longer and deserves its limelight. jAILED will continue later this weekend. For now, enjoy this lovely bit of Puppy Love.

Oh btw: This is a songfic to Relient K's "Must Have Done Something Right"

* * *

"I know you don't believe it when I say I love you.

I know you can't understand why I love you.

I know you love me.

I hope this helps.

I love you."

Sirius Black paused, drawing his sleeve out of the way to proofread the letter.

Why do my sentences always start with I? I'm such a pig. I should write THAT.

He screwed up his face and took a deep breath.

"I'll stop talking about me now, and say what I'm meaning to say.

Here goes…" and as if by some invisible Muse, Sirius knew what to say.

"_We should get jerseys;  
Cause we make a good team.  
But yours would look better than mine;  
Cause you're out of my league_"

Sirius paused and looked over at the sleeping Remus, at his chest rising and falling, slowly. And the words spilled out onto the parchment like it was Remus writing, and not the clumsy Padfoot. Remus was such an eloquent writer, whereas the "dog" could barely stitch together sentences in his chicken-scratch writing. And here Sirius was, scribbling away as though his life depended on it. Because in truth, something much more valuable was at stake.

"_And I know that it's so cliché  
To tell you that everyday  
I spend with you is the new best day of my life  
And everyone watching us  
Just turns away with disgust  
This jealously  
They can see that we've got it going on_"

It was true. Not a day went by without some stupid Slytherin poking fun at them. Not only Slytherins, but Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. But the worst day of all had been a few months ago when Lily's friend Alice had seen Remus and Sirius walking down the corridor, with Siri's arm around Remy's waist.

"OH MY GOD what's going on?" The former girlfriend of Sirius screamed.

"Oh, hi Alice." Remus, her friend, stuttered out. Protectively, Sirius tightened his grip on Remy's shoulders.

"Wait! Are you two—" her voice abruptly went from shrill to a whisper "—gay?!?"

At this, Remus blushed scarlet and Sirius's voice went cold.

"Yes."

And the following scream was obnoxiously loud and might have broken several windows if the couple hadn't fled the scene. Remus was in tears.

"_And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know you're more to me than what I know how to say  
You're ok with the way this is going to be  
Cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen_"

It was all true, and the pair of them to a tee. Sirius was sure that their… relationship… gods that felt good to say! Was the best thing in the world for him. Last month, Sirius had moved in with the Potters, and Remus invited him to stay at his house. But Sirius couldn't stand to put more pressure on his poor mother, so they settled for every other weekend. Sirius reflected on how wonderful Remus had been then, and how caring he was.

"_Maybe I'm just lucky  
Cause it's hard to believe  
That somebody like you'd end up with someone like me_"

Why had Remus chosen HIM? Remus loved to joke that Sirius was perfect and he was a monster, but Sirius knew better. If anything, it was the other way around. Remus was sweet and personal and irresistible, but Sirius was the farthest thing from pure.

"_And I know that it's so cliché  
To talk about you this way  
But I'll push all my inhibitions aside_"

Sirius always felt restricted, as though he wasn't worthy to sit with Remus, to hold his hand. And yet, the younger boy never held back. He lived and loved as if each day was his last, and Sirius loved him all the more for it.

"_It's so very obvious  
To everyone watching us  
That we have got something real good going on_"

What a wonderful thing it was to be in love, Sirius reflected, picking up the pen to rub his sore hand. He stared at the sleeping form of Remus, and realized Remus was waking up. Now he was sitting up in bed! Sirius almost panicked.

So frantically, as Remus sat there rubbing his eyes, Sirius penned two more lines.

"_If anyone could make me a better person, you could!_

_All I gotta say is I must've done something good_."

And nothing in the world was truer, Sirius felt. "Hey Padfoot? What are you working on?"

A pause while Sirius decided, with a deep breath,

"Why don't you read it and see?"

…

And a few minutes later, Remus threw his arms around Sirius and kissed him, from forehead to neck. When the Black son finally unwrapped his arms and asked, "Wha-what do you think?" He got a flush of words.

"What do I think? Sirius Black, I think that was tremendous and amazing and absolutely incredible! And I think it's a lie."

"Aww thanks, Remy, I love you too and… what? A lie? How?"

"It's not true, one bit of it. I don't deserve YOU." And they spent the next five minutes in pleasurable argument, ending with a much-deserved nap on Remus's bed. Sirius buried his head in the wolf's hair, murmuring as he drifted off…

"You make me better."


End file.
